1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor and a manufacture method thereof, particularly to a pressure sensor and manufacture method thereof complied with the Microelectromechanical System (MEMS) equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the development in 1970, the Microelectromechanical System (MEMS) equipment has been improved from subject in the laboratory research to that for high-level system integration. The MEMS equipment also has a popular application and an amazing and stable growth in the public consumable field. The MEMS equipment is capable of achieving the functions of the equipment through detecting or controlling the kinematic physical quantity of the movable MEMS elements. For example, the pressure sensor implemented with the MEMS equipment utilizes the pressure difference between an airtight chamber and the outside environment to drive the MEMS element, produce the deformation, and detect the pressure difference from the outside environment. To sum up the foregoing descriptions, how to preserve the airtight chamber is the most important goal of the pressure sensor implemented with the MEMS equipment.